Untitled
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: This is the story of David Karofsky's twin sister Emilene. Eventual Finn/OC romance, Kurtofsky. Kurt/OC friendship. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Introduction

I looked up and started to softly sing, _"Made a wrong turn once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life. Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood. Miss 'No way, it's all good'. It didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing. Underestimated, look I'm still around. Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel. Like you're less than, less then perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel. Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me. You're so mean when you talk. About yourself. You were wrong. Change the voices in your head. Make them like you instead. So complicated, Look happy, You'll make it! Filled with so much hatred. Such a tired game. It's enough, I've done all I could think of. Chased down all my demons. I've seen you do the same. (ohh ohhhhhhh). Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel. Like you're less than, less then perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel. Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me. (starts to rap) The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear. The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer. So cool in line and we try, try, try but we try too hard. And it's a waste of my time. Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere. They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time. Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)? Pretty, pretty, pretty. Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel. Like you're less than, less then perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel. Like you're nothing than you are perfect to me. (you're perfect, you're perfect). Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel. Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me."_

As the music stopped I looked up slightly breathing erectly. Mr. Shue smiled and clapped, he walked up to me, "Welcome to Glee Club Emilene." I smiled and was attacked by my best friend Kurt Hummel, "I'm so excited! I can't believe you got in Glee Club!" I nodded, then Mr. Shue said, "Don't forget you have to audition in front of the club as well, but I doubt they'll say no and if they do I'll just overrule them."

I chuckled, "Thanks, now I got to go," I turned to Kurt, "Remember no telling ANYONE that I'm coming back to school. I want it to be a big surprise." Kurt held up two fingers, "Scouts honor." I hugged him one last time, "Okay, I got to go now. I got to finish unpacking."

I then walked out of the choir room and out to my Ford F-150 SVT Raptor in the guest parking lot. Climbing in and starting the engine then heading on back to the house. I soon got home and started to immediately unpack my bedroom, once again making it my room.

After three hours I stopped to take a small lunch break but that was it, after about another three hours I heard a truck pull into the driveway and two doors slamming shut as voices came up to the door coming inside. I heard my twin call up the stairs, "Mom you home yet?"

I went out to the landing, leaning against it and said grinning, "No she's not, but I am." David's face lit up in a smile as I went down the stairs and embraced him in a hug, "Emmy! What are you doing here?" I broke away, "I'm gunna be staying here for a little while." I looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Finn Hudson. You have grown up." Finn smiled and looked me over, "Emilene Karofsky, you look good. So are you back here for good or what?"

I laughed, "Honey am I ever anywhere for good? As I told Davie, I'm gunna be here for a little while until I can find me a new school." David looked at me, "What did you do this time?" I smiled, "Why don't we sit down. it's a long story."

Dave, Finn and I then made our way into the living room where we all sat down and I started my story, "Well if you remember Dave I told you about that one guy Shaun?" Dave nodded looking pissed and Finn looked confused so he asked, "Who's Shaun?"

I licked my lips out of habit and replied, "Shaun was a guy at my old school. He's the usual jock, playboy, rich boy type. Which meant if he was straight he would be drawn to me, and drawn to me he was.

"I was the new girl, pretty. Smart. Everyone wanted to either be my friend, get in my pants or both. Shaun more then anyone, he immediately came on to me and I being me, I turned him down-" Dave laughed, "Good girl." I glared at him threating, "David Max Karofsky if you interrupt me one more time your favorite part will go missing while you sleep." Finn laughed as Dave visibly gulped. I turned to him, "Don't. I hate that. It's so freaking rude." Finn nodded, "I'm sorry."

I smiled, "Thank you, now as I was saying, I turned him down quite a few times. The entire six months I was there I did nothing but reject him. Of course I had some problems a couple of other boys but unlike Shaun they got the message.

"After awhile Shaun got tired of me rejecting him so he turned to sexual harassment. Finally one day I snapped when he grabbed my ass and boobs, so I turned around and punched him in the face. And now here I am."

I finished with a smile, as the boys shook their heads, Dave cracked his knuckles, "Please tell me you broke something of his." I smirked and Finn laughed, "Damn, remind me to never piss you off."

All of a sudden my phone went off with Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' I smiled picking it up, "Hello darling." I waved to the boys mouthing, "Talk to you later." I then head up stairs talking to Kurt.

Finn P.O.V.

I watched as Emilene walked away talking to some unknown guys on the phone. I had a flair of jealously coursed through me, but Dave said something about his newest video game and soon we turned to his x-box and started playing.

**A/N:**

**Hello to all! This is my new story…right now it is untitled, so give me some shout out ideas on what to name it!**

**I don't know how often I will be able to update but I'll try my hardest to update often! Please R&R!**

**Lots of love,**

**Savannah!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dinner

After an hour of a phone three-way, of Kurt, Mercedes and me we got off as it was time for me and Kurt to start cooking dinner. I went down stairs and popped my head into the sitting room, "Hey Finn, you staying for dinner?"

Finn looked up, "Yeah, if you all don't mind." I shook my head, "It will be fine." I then went into the kitchen pulling out the things I needed for roast beef, homemade mashed potatoes and asparagus, with pineapple upside cake for dinner.

Just as I was laying everything out mom and dad got home, I called everyone into the dining room. Finn seemed surprised that I could cook this well, every one complimented me on the wonderful meal.

Mom and dad didn't say anything about me returning to McKinley which I was happy about. Dinner went by smoothly and soon it was over and Finn went home. I cleaned up then headed upstairs telling everyone goodnight.

I got on my laptop briefly to check my email and facebook, once that was done and over with I changed into some pajamas then climbed into bed falling asleep.

~GLEEK~

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I turned it off and sat up switching on my lamp. I stretched and picked up my phone looking at it, I had three messages from when I fell asleep. They were all from facebook, notifications, but nothing important.

I stood up and pulled on my running shorts, shirt and jacket. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and putting it in my running bag. I then hooked up my I-Pod while writing a note on the board then heading out the door for my morning run.

~GLEEK~

When I got back to the house it was just tuning six which meant I was out running for and hour and a half. I walked into the house through the back door and saw mom at the counter drinking coffee. She smiled, "How was you run sweetheart?"

I smiled pouring myself a cup of coffee, "It was nice, got myself reacquainted with the town." All of a sudden I heard someone coming down the stairs grumbling the entire way. I chuckled looking over at mom, "So Dave's still not a morning person?"

She shook her head, "Will that boy ever be a morning person?" I smiled, "Good point," Dave then walked into the room and I laughed, "What's wrong Dave? To early for you?" He just threw me a half hearted glare, I just stood up, "Well I'm going to go and wash all this crap off. Have fun at school Dave." I then winked at mom and she shook her head chuckling. I ran into my dad on the stairs he smiled, "Hey sweetie, how was your run?"

I smiled, "The usual, I'm going to go and clean up." I lowered my voice slightly, "Hey I still want it to be a surprise when I show up for school at McKinley, so don't tell David alright?" My dad nodded smiling, "Alright, I got to go so please be good and have fun."

I kissed him on the cheek, "Alright see you tonight dad." I then went into my bathroom setting out my clothes then I went into my bathroom and shut the door. Once the door was shut I went over to my shower and started the water setting it to my favorite settings, then I climbed in and started washing myself.

While I was washing my hair I started to sing.

_Just shoot for the stars. If it feels right. Then aim for my heart. If you feel like. And take me away, make it okay I swear I'll behave. You wanted control. So we waited. I put on a show. Now I make it. You say I'm a kid. My ego is big. I don't give a shit. And it goes like this. Take me by the tongue. And I'll know you. Kiss me till you're drunk. And I'll show you. You want the moves like jagger. I've got the moves like jagger. I've got the mooooooves... like jagger. I don't need try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you. With them the moves like jagger. I've got the moves like jagger. I've got the mooooooves... like jagger. Maybe it's hard. When you feel like you're broken and scarred. Nothing feels right. But when you're with me. I make you believe. That I've got the key. So get in the car. We can ride it. Wherever you want. Get inside it. And you want to steer. But I'm shifting gears. I'll take it from here. And it goes like this. Take me by the tongue. And I'll know you. Kiss me till you're drunk. And I'll show you. You want the moves like jagger. I've got the moves like jagger. I've got the mooooooves... like jagger. I don't need try to control you, Look into my eyes and I'll own you. With them the moves like jagger. I've got the moves like jagger. I've got the mooooooves... like jagger. You wanna know how to make me smile. Take control, own me just for the night. And if I share my secret. You're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this. So watch and learn. I won't show you twice. Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right. And if I share my secret. You're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this. And it goes like this. Take me by the tongue. And I'll know you. Kiss me till you're drunk. And I'll show you. You want the moves like jagger. I've got the moves like jagger. I've got the mooooooves... like jagger. I don't need try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you. With them the moves like jagger. I've got the moves like jagger. I've got the mooooooves... like jagger. _

By the time I finished the song I was rinsing my hair and smiling ready for the day. I quickly washed my body before turning off the shower and stepping out as I wrapped a towel around my body.

I walked through my bathroom door and into my bedroom drying off I started to get dressed. Once I was fully dressed and sitting down to do my hair and makeup I heard a car door slam and I looked out my window to see Dave starting his truck. I smiled wanting to get to the school so Dave could see his twin was the new girl that everyone would be talking about.

I then got dressed and put my make-up on before going down stairs grabbing my purse of the week and headed out to my Ford F-150 SVT Raptor and started my way to McKinley High.

_A/N:_

_Hello all. I do not own Glee or the song Moves Like Jagger. This is what the truck looks like http:/ ./zgno_ uSrVFo/Ta_zMVrZKoI/AAAAAAAAB2I/R8U OHnDaHY4 /s1600/ 2010-ford-f-150-svt- raptor-001. jpg And here is the outfit http:/ www. polyvore. com/first _day_ school/ set?id=37604603 Remove the spaces to get to the pages._

_Lots of Love Savannah_

_P.S. Sorry it took so long to get this out but my mom said no more fanfiction for a while very sad… any way ttyl! 3 _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Day

I drove somewhat slowly through town as I headed to McKinley for school. I showed up to school at the same time as Kurt, who was actually running late, I shut off my truck, grabbed my bag and hopped out as Kurt climbed out of his Escalade.

He squealed then threw his arms around me making me laugh, I hugged him back before pulling away. I smiled linking my arm with his, "Now lets go Kurt. I want to wow the school." He giggled, "I've missed you so much."

I raised my head with a laugh, "Of course you did, it is moi after all." We then walked into the school building immediately getting the attention of the people standing there. I saw a cute guy with a slight Mohawk watching me, I winked at him before moving on. Kurt finally left me so I could go into the office where Sue Sylvester was waiting for me.

She looked at me and curtly said, "You two minutes late." I shrugged, "Sorry, my clock is off, so am I just getting a class schedule then I'm on my way?" She shook her head, "I also have a proposition for you. I want you to be a part of my cheerio's." I shook my head and laughed as I took the schedule she held out, "No thank you, those days are behind me. Besides I have to worry about my grades."

She shrugged her shoulders, "You'll come over to us one day, I know you will." I shook my head and walked out the door calling out over my shoulder, "Yeah when pigs fly." I walked out the door and immediately ran into a tall Latino girl, I smiled at her, "I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."She laughed and held out her hand which I took, "I'm Santana Lopez and it was as much as my fault as it was yours." I dropped her hand, "Emilene Karofsky and it is very nice to meet you." Santana looked at me shocked, "Karofsky? As in related to David Karofsky?"

I laughed and nodded my head, "Yeah but don't tell him. Only five people that aren't teachers know I'm here." She smiled, "Of course, see you later." I waved and we then parted ways.

I went to my locker and put my stuff into it, as I was setting up my mirror I heard a voice say, "You gotta be fucking kidding me. Emilene, your going here?" I turned around to see Finn standing there I smiled and replied, "Shush, David has yet to find out."

Finn shook his head, "Have fun and welcome to McKinley." I winked, "I'm going to rock your guys' world here." Finn laughed and then the bell rang and I waved, "Later doll."

~GLEEK~

I was sitting in my first hour class Spanish when Mr. Shue asked me to stand up and introduce myself. I stood up and headed up to the front of the room, I leaned up against the desk. I then started to talk, "Well as you all know I'm the new girl. If you have met me before then you know me, if you haven't my name is Emilene Karofsky, yes I am related to David Karofsky, he's my twin. Um, I love to sing look me up on youtube if you want, twitter and facebook as well. I'm a history and movie buff, and I know every song out there, I'm going to college on a lacrosse scholarship. Oh and I also am big in FFA, 4-H, FCCLA, Alex's Lemonade Stand, The Trevor Project and It Get's Better."

I then headed back to my seat as the Mohawk guy from early smirked at me and wagged his eyebrows suggestively. I just smirked as Mr. Shue said, "Thank you Emilene. Alright everybody get out the packets from yesterday. Emilene, you can just hang out for now."

I nodded and pulled out my I-Pad and opened up chat. I smiled when I saw Diana was on and I opened up a new chat.

_The Emmy: Hey sexy whats up?_

_Din-stir: Hey sweetie, hows the new school going?_

_The Emmy: -.- its school, but I got some hottie's here so we all good._

_Din-stir: Lol, your class or ?_

_The Emmy: No clue grade wise, but considering I'm a senior we'll find out real soon….oh and I win the bet_

_Din-stir: What bet?_

_The Emmy: The one that my brother's gay….I know he is…..he just isn't out….but then again only ppl around here that know I'm bi is mom, dad and kurt…I think dave's scared to come out._

_Din-stir: *nods* probably_

I looked up as a piece of paper hit me, I looked up to see Mohawk boy smiling at me. He mouthed, 'Open it'. I nodded and opened the paper and read, 'Hey beautiful. Wanna sit with me at lunch?' I shrugged my shoulders and looked up to see Mr. Shue was still talking.

I turned back to my I-Pad

_The Emmy: Hey I'll talk to you later. I'm in class, love ya sis._

_Din-stir: Alright I'll talk to you later_

I signed out as Mr. Shue finished his talk, I then set my I-Pad to the side and Mr. Shue said, "Alright guys you have the final fifteen minutes to talk. Just don't go crazy." I picked my I-Pad back up and started going through my apps looking for a game to play. As I was starting up angry birds someone pulled a desk up next to me. i paused my game and looked over to see the Mohawk guy sitting there with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow, "May I help you?" The guy held out his hand which I shook as he introduced his self, "Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck." I dropped his hand shaking my head, "Alright Noah." Noah laughed, "I like you, you are the only person besides my parents to call me Noah."

I smiled, "Good to know, so you want me to sit with you at lunch?" He nodded, "Yeah, if you want to, but you don't have to. So why are you just coming to McKinley if David is your brother and he's been going here his entire life?" I bit my lip and laughed, "I'm a troublemaker. I went to boarding schools, and finally after my sophomore year I got to go to public schools. I got kicked out of my last school so here I am."

Noah laughed, "Damn, you sound like me." Before he could say anymore the bell rang. I stood up and grabbed my I-Pad and bag, "Well see you later Noah." I put my I-Pad into my bag and started walking into the hallway. As I blinked I was met with something cold to the face, I licked my lips and tasted slushy.

I heard laughter then a very familiar voice saying, "Oh my god! Emilene?" I wiped my face off and looked up to see David and a black guy who I knew to be Amizo standing there with an empty cup each. I growled out, "You are so fucking dead David Max Karofsky." I then turned on my heel and stalked away heading to my locker to get my extra clothes.

I was met by Kurt, "Oh honey, are you okay?" I nodded with a grim smile, "Yes but I'm afraid that a certain family member of mine is going to be killed." Kurt winced, "Your brother?" I nodded slamming my locker shut with my bag of clothes in hand. As I was heading to the bathroom I ran into David.

"I am so sorry Emmy, I didn't mean to-" I cut off David before he could say anymore, "Shut the hell up. I thought you stopped this shit! But yet here you are still being a fucking asshole! I wish I never had to come back to this shit town, but I'm stuck here until graduation, so you can shove any excuses you have up your ass where you love things!"

I then stalked into the girls bathroom with Kurt right on my heels. I stripped off my shirt throwing it into the sink, I put my head in my hands and fought back tears. Kurt rubbed my shoulders, "Oh honey, its going to be okay." I laughed wiping away tears, "I know I just don't want to be here." Kurt gave me a hug then said, "Lets get you washed up, got a change of clothes?"

I nodded, "Yeah I was planning on running after school but that's been changed." Kurt nodded and helped me wash up and soon I was in my new clothes and on my way to second hour. After that classes flew by and the next thing I knew I was heading to lunch. I walked in the lunchroom and saw David sit down with the football and hockey boys. David couldn't even look me in the eye as I headed over to Kurt, Mercedes, Finn and Noah.

It turned out that the table I was sitting at was the Glee table. I got along with the Glee kids and I told them I would think about checking out the Glee club, sending Kurt a wink and small smirk.

~GLEEK~

Before I knew it school was over and I was heading to Glee club. I knocked on the door and Mr. Shue told me to come on in, I walked in and smiled as I took in everyone who was shocked to see me there. Mr. Shue smiled and said, "As I said we have someone coming to try out for Glee club. I've heard her sing and I think we could use her here." I came up to the front of the room and Mr. Shue finished, "Alright Emilene you have the floor."

I smiled, "Alright guys I'm going to sing a little Alan Jackson." Kurt smiled as he hooked up his I-Pod to a speaker, he then threw me a hat similar to the one Alan Jackson always wears. I put the hat on and started tapping my foot to the music.

"_Work, work all week long. Punchin' that clock from dusk till dawn. Countin' the days till Friday night. That's when all the conditions are right. For a good time. I need a good time. Yea, I've been workin' all week. And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep. I wanna have fun. It's time for a good time. I cashed my check, cleaned my truck. Put on my hat, forgot about work. Sun goin' down, head across town. Pick up my baby and turn it around. Good time, Aahh, I need a good time. I've been workin' all week. And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep. I wanna have fun. Time for a good time. HEY! Pig in the ground, beer on ice. Just like ole Hank taught us about. Singin' along, Bocephus friends all night long. Good time. Lord, we're having a good time, Yea, I've been workin' all week. And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep. I wanna have fun. It's time for a good time. Whew. Heel toe dosey doe. Scootin' our boots, swingin' doors. B & D Kix and Dunn. Honkin' tonk heaven, Double shotgun. Good time, Lord, we're havin' a good time. Cause I've been workin' all week. And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep. I wanna have fun. It's time for a good time. Shot of Tequila, beer on tap. Sweet southern woman set on my lap. G with an O, O with a D. T with an I and an M and an E. And a good , good time. I've been workin' all week. And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep.I wanna have fun. It's time for a good time. Ahh, turn it up now. A Shot of Tequila. Beer on tap. A good looking woman. To set on my lap. A G with an O, an O with a D. A T with an I an M with an E. That spells good time. A good time. Ohh, I've been workin' all week. And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep. I wanna have fun. Time for a good time. Twelve o'clock, two o'clock three o'clock four. Five o'clock we know were that's gonna go. Closing the door, shuttin' em down. Head for that Waffle House way across town. Good time. Ohh, we're havin' a good time. Ohh, I've been workin' all week. And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep. I wanna have fun. It's time for a good time. Ohh, I've been workin' all week. And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep. I wanna have fun. It's time for a good time. Ohh, I've been workin' all week. And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep. I wanna have fun. It's time for a good time. Ohh, yea, a good time. I need a good time. Yea, a good time."_

I smiled finishing with a smile and out of breath, everyone but Rachel clapped and whistled, Rachel just lightly clapped. I mock bowed and threw my hat into the crowd and Kurt caught it. Mr. Shue clapped, "Alright nice job Emilene. So what do you guys think do we want Emilene?"

Everyone nodded but Rachel who said, "Well Emilene do you think you'll be able to help us out in any way?" I laughed, "You're kidding right? Okay Rachel I know your type. You're a diva who's afraid to get their spot taken away, look me up on youtube. My username is 'The Emmy'." Rachel glared at me and then David walked into the room. "Sorry Mr. Shue," David said, "Beastie had to talk to me."Mr. Shue nodded, "Its fine Dave, come on in." Before Shue could say anymore Rachel spoke back up standing up, "I'm not afraid of anything, but you ruining our club and any chances we have at winning Regional's and everything above."

She looked me over, "Sing-off, right now." Mr. Shue stepped up, "Rachel, I think you need to calm down." I shook my head, "Its fine with me, Ms. Rachel Berry you can pick the song." She snapped her fingers, "Finn hand me my I-Pod." Finn rolled his eyes as he handed it to her, "Here Rach."

She unplugged the headphones and said, "You'd better be ready." Slowly she started to sing to the music.

(Just so you guys know underlined and italicized is Rachel, everything else is Emilene also if it's bold it's both of them. And anything in parentheses in the rest of the Glee club.)

_There's a fire starting in my heartReaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark__Finally I can see you crystal clearGo ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bareSee how I'll leave with every piece of youDon't underestimate the things that I will do__There's a fire starting in my heartReaching a fever pitchAnd it's bringing me out the dark__**The scars of your love remind me of usThey keep me thinking that we almost had it allThe scars of your love, they leave me breathlessI can't help feeling**__We could have had it allRolling in the deep(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)You had my heart inside of your hand(You're gonna wish you never had met me)And you played it to the beat(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__Baby, I have no story to be toldBut I've heard one of youAnd I'm gonna make your head burnThink of me in the depths of your despairMaking a home down thereAs mine sure won't be shared__**The scars of your love remind me of usThey keep me thinking that we almost had it allThe scars of your love, they leave me breathlessI can't help feeling**__We could have had it allRolling in the deep(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)You had my heart inside of your hand(You're gonna wish you never had met me)And you played it to the beat(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)We could have had it allRolling in the deepYou had my heart inside of your handBut you played it with a beatingThrow your soul through every open doorCount your blessings to find what you look forTurn my sorrow into treasured goldYou pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__We could have had it all__(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__We could have had it all__(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__It all, it all, it all__(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__We could have had it all__(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__Rolling in the deep__(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__You had my heart inside of your hand__(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__And you played it to the beat__(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__**You could have had it all**__(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__**Rolling in the deep**__(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__**You had my heart inside of your hand**__(You're gonna wish you never had met me)But you played itYou played itYou played itYou played it to the beat. _

_A/N:_

_Hey everybody sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up but I have been MAJORILY grounded, I mean like murder offense it sucked. No computer, I'm banned from my phone and all because of one stupid ass wipe….oh well._

_Hopefully I can get the next chapter up sooner and you all won't hate me as much!_

_Lots of love,_

_Savannah 3_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Making Friends

Rachel smiled and held out a hand, "Welcome to Glee club Emilene, sorry but I had to know if you were truly good or not, and you passed." I shook her hand, "Glad to know Rachel, now I really am sorry for what I said but you kinda made me mad."

She shrugged she shoulders, "All behind us now." Before Rachel could say anymore Puck said, "Alright I've been dying to show this video." Mr. Shue nodded, "What is it Puck?" Puck smile and went over to the computer, sitting in the chair as he got onto you tube.

I along with everyone else was curious as hell, as Mr. Shue turned on the television screen Puck started to talk again, "I was in the library the other day getting a book for Sylvester and a couple of hockey guys were on one of the computers watching a video.

"They were pretty interested in it so I went over to see what it was, and…you guys just have to watch it." We all looked up at the TV as Puck hit play on the video.

_(Video is written like this entirely…when in regular form no more video)_

_A girl skated out onto the middle of an ice rink, she was dressed in jeans and a MJ* tee-shirt. She raised her arm and said in a deep voice,_

"_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the darkUnder the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heartYou try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make itYou start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyesYou're paralyzed"_

_Then more people dressed as zombies come out and she fake screams as the people begin to chase her on skates. All of the zombies converged on the girl and as they broke apart she was dressed as a zombie master. _

_All the zombies including the girl got in a line like the Thriller video and a voice joined the girl as the zombies danced,_

"_'Cause this is thriller, thriller nightAnd no one's gonna save you from the beast about strikeYou know it's thriller, thriller nightYou're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight"_

_Dressed in his clothes from Thriller skated out Michael Jackson and he joined the girl who smiled bigger and she took over._

(Bold is MJ by his self underlined is both. And all three is the backup singers.)_"You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to runYou feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun__**You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!**__But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behindYou're out of time"__**"'Cause this is thriller, thriller nightThere ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girlThriller, thriller nightYou're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight"**__"Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masqueradeThere's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time__**(They're open wide)**__This is the end of your life"__"They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every sideThey will possess you unless you change that number on your dialNow is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeahAll through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screenI'll make you see""That this is thriller, thriller night'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare tryThriller, thriller nightSo let me hold you tight and share aKiller, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight"__**"'Cause this is thriller, thriller nightGirl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare tryThriller, thriller nightSo let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!"**__**"(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)**__Darkness falls across the landThe midnight hour is close at handCreatures crawl in search of bloodTo terrorize y'alls neighborhood""I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh babyI'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'__Thriller night, baby, ooh!"__"The foulest stench is in the airThe funk of forty thousand yearsAnd grizzly ghouls from every tombAre closing in to seal your doom""And though you fight to stay aliveYour body starts to shiverFor no mere mortal can resistThe evil of the thriller"_

When the video was over everyone started to talk, Kurt and Dave were both saying how awesome it was. Mr. Shue finally raised up his hands and called out, "Hey, hey guys, one at a time. Its getting really loud in here."

Puck said while turning off the TV, "Is it just me or does that chick seem really familiar?" Everyone agreed, Rachel said, "It's the voice, who do we know that sings like that." I stood up, "Its because you do know her. That was me, and the homecoming performance at my old school."

Kurt shot over to me, "What? Why didn't you ever tell me about that? I mean you sang with the King of Pop, Michael Jackson." I chuckled, "I didn't even know that he was going to show up, it was a birthday surprise for me."

Rachel laughed, "Who would give anyone the gift of singing with Michael Jackson?" A sudden pain went through my chest I shook my head and said, "I don't want to talk about, you can ask me any question but that."

Kurt rubbed my shoulder looking me in the eye silently asking questions, I just nodded and then Puck said, "Alright leave her alone about it, we don't want to lose her or anyone or something stupid."

A little bit later I was leaning against my truck talking with Puck. I laughed at him, "You are such a dork, so your telling me that you never liked MJ?" He chuckled, "Not that I would admit out loud, I mean that man was a genius, he was the freaking King of Pop.'

He looked down at me, "I should let you go you look cold." I shook my head, "Nah, I'm not cold, but I am going on a run when I drop my truck off at the house, so I'll text you later. Besides, its still hot." He nodded and waved goodbye calling out over his shoulder as he walked over to his car, "When summer sun bids goodnight. Winged creatures have ceased in flight. Stars reflected in placid lakes. No longer dance in mallards wakes. When all the oceans tides have turned. Final flames of daylight burned. Flora vanishes, lush and green. Fauna's birth remains unseen. When rapids tire of rushing race. Carvings weathered from stones face. Etched for Eternity two souls together. My love for you ...sincerely, forever."

I laughed, "Shut and go home loser." He chuckled as I got into my truck and started home. I clicked a few things on my stereo and was soon listening to Pandora radio, I smiled as I clicked again for MJ station and Leave Me Alone came on. I bobbed my head and sang along to the lyrics.

As soon as the song was over I was pulling into my driveway, I pulled my truck up to the garage and turned everything off before grabbing my bag and heading on inside. I opened up the door and called out, "Hey Dave, you home?" I set my bag down and looked up to see Dave walking in.

"So you and Puckerman, huh?" He said crossing his arms. I laughed putting on my sneakers, "David, Noah and I are just friends. Besides I kinda just got out of a serious relationship, I really don't want to start anything just yet." Dave raised an eyebrow, "Really?" I rolled my eyes standing up straight, "Yes, now I'm going to go and go for a run, when I get back I'll cook dinner."

_A/N: _

_Enjoy!_

_Savannah_


	5. Chapter 5

Two Months Later

I sat back typing on facebook, _'Can't wait for the 17__th__, just three more days then I'm off visiting the wonderful FFA chapters in Missouri and Kansas, ask your advisor if I'll be seeing you. I know the first chapter I'll be visiting is Polo! See you all on Thursday!'_

A couple of people commented and I replied back, chatting with my fellow officers, thinking back to the day I found out there was no Ag classes at McKinley.

Flashback: A week after she arrived at McKinley

I was sitting in Mr. Shue's class, everyone was just talking. I looked at Kurt and Mercedes, "So why don't I have an Ag class?" Kurt looked at me, "What are you talking about? We don't have Ag." I looked at him, "Please tell me your joking." He shook his head as Mercedes added, "No, McKinley doesn't have an Ag program." I cursed under my breath, then went up to Mr. Shue, "I need to go and talk to either the counselor or principal."

Shue looked at me, "What's wrong Emilene?" I looked at him, "I have a problem that needs to be fixed soon." Shue nodded, "Let me make a quick phone call." He then picked up his phone and talked to the counselor for a minute. When he hung up he turned back to me, "Alright, Ms. Pillsbury said she would see you." I smiled, "Thanks."

I then grabbed my stuff and headed out the door, all the while Kurt was sending me a look. While I was walking through the hallways I accidentally ran into Santana, I chuckled, helping her pick up her books, "Sorry about that." She smiled and shook her head, "Its fine. You know we always seem to run into each other."

I nodded, "I know, hey can I buy you a coffee after school, try and make up for it?" She nodded, "Sure, we'll talk after Glee." I then waved and walked a little bit more until I got to Ms. Pillsbury's room. I knocked on the door and after a second she called for me to come on in.

I went in and sat down in the seat she indicated for me to sit in, she smiled at me, "So Emilene what seems to be the problem?" I smiled, "Well seeing how I'm an Ag-E, and I'm not in Ag, that poses as a problem." She nodded, "Yes I'm very sorry, but McKinley High has never had an Ag program."

I tapped my foot, "No you don't understand, I need to be in Ag, I'm the Nation FFA Vice President, getting elected into the President seat in October." Miss Pillsbury nodded, "I'm very sorry, I really don't know what to tell you. You can call your advisor if you need to, I'll go into my office while you make the call."

I smiled, "Thanks."

End Flashback

I smiled when Krets told me that it would be fine, she would send me my Ag Econ stuff and she would be my teacher. I mean if I couldn't be in FFA at all I would of died, especially since I was becoming National FFA President.

Two Days Later

I was throwing last minute things into my bag as mom was yelling for me to hurry up, I grabbed the hanger that held my FFA jacket and ran down the stairs holding my duffle bag. My main two bags were in the car already, mom smiled at me, I was halfway in official dress, "Honey you look beautiful."

I smiled, "Thanks mom, but we need to hurry, I still have to stop by school." Mom then drove me to school where I ran in straight to the office, the secretary asked me to wait just one minute while she went and printed off something for me.

I stood there tapping my foot, when Coach Sylvester came up to me smiling, "Ah Ms. Karfosky I would really like to speak with you." I looked at her with a strained smile, "I would love to coach, but I'm on a tight schedule." The secretary then came back and handed me the last of my papers, I nodded in thanks, "Now if you don't mind I have a flight to catch."

Sylvester looked put off but let me go, I then hurried out of the office and began towards the parking lot. I ran into Finn (not literally thank god) he smiled and tried talking to me, I smiled, "Finn I am so sorry but I really do have to get going, I'll text you later I promise." He smiled and nodded leaving me to run out to mom's car and head to t he airport.

Finn P.O.V.

I watched as Emmy walked away, she really was beautiful in her white button up top and knee length black skirt, and I was honestly sad that she was leaving for a week. I turned to walk to my locker and Rachel was standing right there smiling, "Hello Finn." I smiled, "Hey Rachel, how's it going?"

She smiled even wider, "Come on early morning Glee practice." I followed her to the Glee room where everyone was sitting, Shue smiled, "Great everyone's here-" Artie spoke up, "Wait where's Emmy?" Dave looked up from his cell phone, "She just got to the airport, and she says, 'I love and miss you all, I'll text later.'"

Rachel smiled, "Yeah, the sooner she leaves the sooner she's back." I sat down but Rachel was still standing, she said, "I would like to sing a song." Slowly she started to sing,

_Don't know much about your 't know much about your world, butDon't want to be alone tonight,On this planet they call don't know about my past, andI don't have a future figured maybe this is going too maybe it's not meant to last,But what do you say to taking chances,What do you say to jumping off the edge?Never knowing if there's solid ground belowOr hand to hold, or hell to pay,What do you say,What do you say?I just want to start again,And maybe you could show me how to try,And maybe you could take me in,Somewhere underneath your skin?What do you say to taking chances,What do you say to jumping off the edge?Never knowing if there's solid ground belowOr hand to hold, or hell to pay,What do you say,What do you say?And I had my heart beaten down,But I always come back for more, 's nothing like love to pull you up,When you're laying down on the floor talk to me, talk to me,Like lovers walk with me, walk with me,Like lovers do,Like lovers do you say to taking chances,What do you say to jumping off the edge?Never knowing if there's solid ground belowOr hand to hold, or hell to pay,What do you say,What do you say?Don't know much about your lifeDon't know much about your world."_

When she was done we all smiled and clapped, before anyone could do anything else the bell rang and we all hurried to get to class. And I was going to avoid Rachel the best I could.

_A/N:Yes I know its short, but its New Years! I hope you all liked it!_

_Savannah_


	6. Chapter 6

I stepped into KCI and saw my friend Savannah waiting for me I went over to her and hugged her, "Savannah! How are you?"

She smiled and hugged me back, "Hey Emmy, I'm good you?"

I smiled and said, "Never been better, now come on, I want to see everyone again."

We grabbed my bags before heading out to her car. "Just so you know Edwards is dying to see you again," she said as we loaded up the car.

I chuckled, "How is the old coot?"

She chuckled, "How he always is."

"I'm back!" I announced smiling at the Glee club.

I was met by everyone expect Rachel who seemed to hang back. Mr. Shue laughed, "Alright guys let her breath, Emmy want to tell us about your trip?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I had a blast. I got to go to like four different barnwarming's, and my hand was green for three days. I love Greenhand Initiation!" Everyone laughed and I sat down in the circle and I told them about the rest of my trip.

Thirty minutes later

I was in my locker, putting back the things that I took on my trip with me, as I was getting ready to shut the door I heard someone say, "Hey Emmy."

I looked and smiled at Noah, "Hey Noah how are you?"

Noah shrugged, "Okay I guess, so what are you doing tonight?"

I shut my locker door and shook my head, "Nothing, I'm free. Why?"

Noah smiled, "Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

I began walking away calling over my shoulder as I smiled, "After your football meeting at my house you can take me to dinner. See you at six." As I walked away I could basically hear Noah jump up and down in happiness.

I then began walking to my truck running into a few people, saying hi to each of them. Kurt was leaning on my truck texting on his phone. I had a feeling that he was texting my brother, and I was going to figure it out.

"Hey Kurt," I said.

He turned to me smiling, "Hey Emmy, what's up?"

I sighed opening up my door, "I can't find my phone, can I borrow yours real quick?" He nodded handing it to me.

I jumped in my truck slamming the door and locking it as Kurt sputtered, "Emmy no! Don't read my messages!"

I smiled at him, "Tell me who your texting then! And I want the truth Kurt."

He sighed, "Its your brother, alright."

I rolled down my window, my smile much larger, "You two are a couple aren't you?"

Kurt shook his head, "Not quite yet, but you can't tell anyone. I mean he hasn't come out to anyone but me." He looked at me, "How long have you known?"

I leaned towards him, "Since before I left, you shouldn't have told me to look through your inbox to find a certain message. It was your own downfall honey."

Kurt bit his lip, "Dave can't know that you know."

I smiled, "Don't worry, I planned on talking to him about it today anyway. I mean if he doesn't want people to know just yet, then he shouldn't check you out so much."

Kurt smiled shyly, "Really?"

I nodded, "I've noticed it as soon as I got here. But just so you know, if you ever hurt my brother I will hurt you."

Kurt chuckled, and went around to climb into my truck, "Thanks again for giving me a ride home. I still can't believe my baby died."

I smiled at his face, "Oh guess who's taking me to dinner tonight?"

Kurt turned to face me as I put on my seatbelt and started my truck, "How many guesses do I get?"

I laughed, "Three."

He sat there and thought for a minute, "Finn?" I shook my head chuckling, Kurt but his lip, "Artie?"

I laughed, "He's dating Brittany for now."

Kurt nodded then looked at me, "Your going on a date with Puckerman aren't you."

I smiled pulling out of the parking lot, "Its not a date its dinner. Now buckle up."

Kurt just smiled buckling up, "I can't believe it, David is going to kill him."

I smirked, "That's why I planned out in minutes on how he was going to pick me up." Kurt chuckled as I continued, "David can't do anything if Noah and I leave after the football meeting."

Kurt shook his head, "You're a horrible person." He then smiled slyly, "I get to comfort your brother later right?"

I burst out laughing, "Your such a faggot."

Kurt laughed as well, "I wouldn't be talking you little lez."

I stuck my tongue out, "Actually I am bisexual so leave me alone." Kurt smiled and then I was pulling into his driveway. I kissed his cheek, "Talk to you later. I got some emails to send, calls to make and a shower to take."

Kurt smiled, "Love you, talk to you later." Once he shut my door I watched as he walked to his front door before I began my way home. The entire way home I was smiling, this week had just been great.

_A/N:Hey everybody! I am FREEZING its 36 outside and my computer is right by a window and my front door -.- I'm dressed SUPER warm but I'm still cold. I really have no ideas but a few on where this is going. So I wanna do a little poll, who is your favorite Gleek's and Glee couples? Mine is Dave and Kurt for both answers! Hope you all liked!_

_Savannah_


	7. Chapter 7

I pulled into the driveway and hopped out of my truck seeing that only Amizo was here so far. I smiled walking in, "I'm home David."

David called out, "Az and I are in the sitting room." I headed up the stairs and found Amizo and David playing on the X-Box.

I shook my head, "Don't you guys have a football meeting?"

David paused their game and nodded, "The others aren't getting here for another ten minutes at least. Oh and dad said to tell you that he's going to have someone come in and fix your shower."

I jumped up and down pumping my fist, "Fuck yes!" Amizo laughed while David raised his eyebrow, I stuck my tongue out at him, "Its been all blah." I paused, "Fuck me. I need to use your shower, I'm going out tonight."

David nodded, "Go ahead, just make sure you clean up any mess you make."

I ran over and kissed his cheek as well as hugging him, "I love you! Best little brother ever!" I then walked out, "Your bathroom will be put exactly the same way when I am finished as it was before hand."

I could hear David and Amizo shake their heads before starting up their game again. I then headed into my room and began picking out an outfit for my dinner with Noah. I'd already texted mom and dad and they loved the idea. They thought Noah was a sweet boy and they were all for it.

Once my outfit was all picked out I could hear all the guys in the sitting room, on my way to the bathroom I poked my head in, "Oh David I made stuff last night, its all in the kitchen."

He smiled, "Thanks Em." I nodded and continued on my way to his bathroom with my things. I shut the door behind me and plugged in my I-Pod to my dock. I quickly stripped before turning on my I-Pod then hopped in the shower.

As I washed my hair 'Low Life' started playing. I smiled and began singing loving the song and band, them being one of my favorites in concert.

_You know I'll be the one who gets falling down drunk at my neighbors kid soccer game. _

_I got an 82 Fiero with a car seat in the middle broken down on the interstate. _

_I got a beer stained t-shirt, looking like Joe Dirt, something bout me just ain't right. _

_I'm a cash stealing, drug dealing, loser without any feeling, getting trailer trashed I'm a low life and I'm loving it. _

_I got the whole damn world in the palm of my hand._

_I'm a low life, so fucking deal with it. _

_No, you can't change something that you don't understand.I'm thrilled to be a hillbilly, hate to have to deal with me, probably just end in a fight._

_No sleeves, can't read, doesn't even phase me, naked sleeping like a baby tonight._

I began rinsing my hair and continued singing.

_Cause I'm a low life and I'm loving it. _

_I got the whole damn world in the palm of my hand. _

_I'm a low life, so fucking deal with it. _

_No, you can't change something that you don't understand. _

_I'm living it up, living it up being a lowlife. _

_I'm living it up, living it up being a lowlife. _

_I'm living it up, living it up being a lowlife. _

_I'm living it up, living it packing, bitch smacking, mess with me it's gonna happen, loving life, living in sin. Passed out on the floor, sorry just don't work no more, giving up on giving in. _

_Ah, fuck it._

Here I dancing as I washed my body.

_Cause I'm a low life and I'm loving it. _

_I'm never gonna change as long as I live. _

_I'm a low life, so fucking deal with it. _

_Cause deep down I really know everyone is. _

_Cause we're low lifes and we're loving it. _

_We got the whole damn world in the palm of our hands. _

_Cause we're low lifes, so fucking deal with it. _

_No you can't change something that you don't understand. _

_I'm living it up, living it up being a low life._

Once the song was over I finished up with my shower listening to Dragula as well, singing along only slightly to it. Once I was done I stepped out and sighed, "FML." I shook my head, I forgot my robe.

Thank god I threw a fit for big towels, or else the football boys would be seeing something more then they should. I dried my hair some then wrapped the towel around my waist and began walking to my bedroom.

As I walked past the sitting room I got some catcalls. I stopped and smiled, "Grow up you guys are in high school." Noah smirked at me, and I smiled slyly at him flirting, "Hey Noah, give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready to leave."

He nodded, "Take your time Emmy." I waved once at them, beginning to drip on the floor leaving Noah to his fate for fifteen minutes.

David P.O.V.

When Emmy walked by in just a towel I could tell most of the guys were thinking about trying things and I glared at them all. Then Emmy and Noah exchanged a few words, which I barely caught.

What I did catch though is it would seem that the reason that Puck is leaving early is because he's taking my twin sister out on a date. Once Emmy disappeared I turned to Puck, "No way in fucking hell."

Noah looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

I glared at him, "Your not taking my sister out." All the guys watched interested as Noah and I began to fight, little did I notice was the way Finn looked at Emmy or the way he glared at Puck when he and Emmy flirted.

Emmy P.O.V.

As soon as I was dressed I grabbed my bag and walked out of my room. I headed back to the sitting room, I leaned against the door and smiled at the scene in front of me. David was glaring at Noah and the rest of the guys were sitting watching their little fight.

I cleared my throat and David turned to start glaring at me, "You are not going out with Puckerman!"

I rolled my eyes, "Its just a date David. Noah you ready?"

Noah smiled and stood up, "Yeah, see you guys later." Noah ad I then walked out to his car and I smiled as he opened up the door for me.

"Damn, Noah. I didn't know you were such a gentleman." I said.

He chuckled as he climbed in, "Well since I got Quinn pregnant and we had Beth I've made some changes in my life."

I nodded, "That's what I've heard. And is this true, the chick that adopted Beth lets you and Quinn see her on a monthly basis?"

He shook his head and replied, "Actually every week, Rachel's birth mom is the person that adopted Beth."

I nodded, "That's pretty cool."

He smiled nodded, "She's a great mom and probably the best choice we could of made for Beth."

I looked at him, "You really love your daughter, don't you?"

He nodded, "She's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will always be there for her." He turned towards the main square, "Hope you don't mind but we're going to Breadsticks."

I shook my head smiling, "Not one bit, its been since homecoming or so that I was last there."

Puck looked at me shocked, "Wait, homecoming? As in the time that all the football boys dressed up as zombies with the Glee club and did a mash-up?"

I nodded, "Yeah I was with Klaine in the stands."

Puck raised an eyebrow, "Who in the hell is Klaine?"

I laughed, "Kurt and Blaine. I was staying at Kurt's house for the weekend."

Puck laughed, "That's a good one."

I smiled, "Well I do pride myself on coming up with amazing couple names."

Puck smiled, "You know I want to thank you a lot for doing this, and helping me out."

I patted his leg, "Puck you're my friend. Of course I would do this, besides I don't have to cook tonight." Making him laugh.

~GLEEK~

"Alright guys," said Mr. Shue, "This weeks assignment is having fun. So we're going to partner up by the draw of the hat, and just kinda let loose."

Slowly all people got called up, and went to pick a name out of the hat. Mercedes got Rachel, Artie got stuck with Sam, Mike got Santana. Then Quinn got Brittany, Kurt got Tina, and Puck got me. And finally Finn got Dave.

Once everyone had their partners we all broke up and began to talk about what song we wanted to sing. I pulled Noah away from everyone and smiled, "Have you ever heard 'Indian Outlaw' by Tim McGraw?"

He nodded, "Yeah it's a good song."

I continued to smile, "You play guitar, we both sing and I'll get clothes."

He smiled, "Hell, yeah, but we should do another song as well."

I sat back in the chair I was sitting in, "Name it."

"Hips don't lie."

~GLEEK~

I stood with my hand wrapped around my waist, I stood kinda hidden from the view of the Glee club. Mr. Shue nodded at Puck, "Are you starting or?"

Puck smiled as he began to play his guitar and sing,

(Puck underlined, Emmy italicized, and background everything)

_Ladies up in here tonightNo fighting, no fightingWe got the refugees up in hereNo fighting, no fightingShakira, ShakiraI never really knew that she could dance like thisShe makes a man wants to speak SpanishComo se llama __**(si), **__bonita __**(si), **__mi casa __**(si, Shakira Shakira)**__, su casaShakira, Shakira_

I walked out from my hiding spot and smiling I began to sing.

_Oh baby when you talk like thatYou make a woman go madSo be wise and keep onReading the signs of my body_

I began to dance like Shakira shaking my hips and everything.

_And I'm on tonightYou know my hips don't lieAnd I'm starting to feel it's rightAll the attraction, the tensionDon't you see baby, this is perfection__Hey Girl, I can see your body movingAnd it's driving me crazyAnd I didn't have the slightest ideaUntil I saw you dancing_

Puck moved closer and began singing to me.

_And when you walk up on the dance floorNobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girlAnd everything so unexpected - the way you right and left itSo you can keep on shaking itI never really knew that she could dance like thisShe makes a man want to speak SpanishComo se llama __**(si), **__bonita __**(si), **__mi casa __**(si, Shakira Shakira), **__su casaShakira, Shakira_

I moved closer to him as well keeping on singing.

_Oh baby when you talk like thatYou make a woman go madSo be wise and keep onReading the signs of my bodyAnd I'm on tonightYou know my hips don't lieAnd I am starting to feel you boyCome on lets go, real slowDon't you see baby así es perfectoOh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lieAnd I am starting to feel it's rightAll the attraction, the tensionDon't you see baby, this is perfectionShakira, ShakiraOh boy, I can see your body movingHalf animal, half manI don't, don't really know what I'm doingBut you seem to have a planMy will and self restraintHave come to fail now, fail nowSee, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you knowThat's a bit too hard to explainBaila en la calle de nocheBaila en la calle de díaBaila en la calle de nocheBaila en la calle de día__I never really knew that she could dance like thisShe makes a man want to speak SpanishComo se llama __**(si), **__bonita __**(si), **__mi casa __**(si, Shakira Shakira), **__su casaShakira, Shakira__Oh baby when you talk like thatYou know you got me hypnotizedSo be wise and keep onReading the signs of my body__Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from ColombiaMira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!Mira en Barranquilla se baila asíYeahShe's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world countryI go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty HumptyI need a whole club dizzyWhy the CIA wanna watch us?Colombians and HaitiansI ain't guilty, it's a musical transactionNo more do we snatch ropesRefugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats__I'm on tonight, my hips don't lieAnd I'm starting to feel you boyCome on let's go, real slowBaby, like this is perfectoOh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lieAnd I am starting to feel it's rightThe attraction, the tensionBaby, like this is perfectionNo fighting__No fighting _

We stopped and I was breathing heavily from the dancing as well as the song. Everyone stood up and began clapping, Sam came over to us shyly, "That was awesome. You guys did great."

I just panted and smiled as Puck smiled widely, "Thanks. You and Artie did great with Stacy's mom."

I looked at Puck and said, "I don't know why I let you talk me into that one."

Everyone laughed as Santana asked, "Are you hurting or something?"

I nodded, "I actually did belly dancing classes with a friend. But that was a LONG time ago."

Mr. Shue smiled, "Alright sit down everyone, who wants to go next?"

Mercedes raised her hand, "Oh me and Rachel do."

Mr. Shue nodded his consent, Puck and I sat down when Rachel started to sing,

_If I die young, bury me in satinLay me down on a, bed of rosesSink me in the river, at dawnSend me away with the words of a love song_

My heart stopped and I stood up and ran out of the room thinking about the date of today.

Kurt P.O.V.

I watched as Emmy ran out and Rachel stopped singing to ask, "What's wrong with her?"

David sighed hitting his self, "Damnit. Today's the day."

I stood up and looked at David, "You talk to them I'll go and find her."

David smiled softly at me, "Thanks Kurt."

I then ran out to go and find Emmy, allowing David to tell the Glee club about Sarah.


	8. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT

Hey everybody! This is going onto all of my stories, and my page, I don't know if you guys have seen my page but a lot of things have happened recently.

I started college and it's been really super busy

I've been working on my own novel because I just got this AMAZING opportunity

For a long time I haven't had a computer, I just got one two weeks ago it's been hell

HOWEVER I will still

Be writing on my stories

On a rarity post the stories, until I receive more time

Put all of my unfinished stories on an hiatus

Special note for certain stories/oneshots

My _Once Upon A Time_ oneshots are going to be rewritten and turned into an actual story!

My mini Labyrinth story will be either deleted or rewritten if I can come up with a better idea, if I do rewrite it it's not on the top of my "to do list".

All of my stories based off role-plays are put on hiatus indefinitely.

My Snape/OC story will be getting a full story prequel when I get time to write it

My Sherlock story will be getting a read along copy for the RDJ version, if that makes sense.

All of my other stories are put on hold but will be finished! I promise, just no idea when.

Just know that I love all of my readers and I promise to get back to you as soon as I can!  
>~jeffhardyluvsme<p> 


End file.
